


Collecting Happy Endings

by anassa_anemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Post-War, Top Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: Draco and Hermione sexytimes in a post-war fluffy world.





	Collecting Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UEvangeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/gifts).



> This is a gift to one of my dearest friends. She is a ray of dark sunshine in my life, partner in the fanfiction world and someone that always is there for a chat; this is also a birthday gift I promised forever ago.

It should have been a quick round of hello's and goodbyes. Hermione would go in, and then out of the door she went: Ginny insisted in dancing for a bit and Ron, already drunk, wanted to introduce her to Emily – apparently, the girl of his dreams. Harry, the awful poof, wanted to drink firewhiskey to commemorate.

Hermione wanted to go home, to the new apartment they got her after the end of the war: part of the "thank you for services" packet provided by the Ministry and as compensation, from the Black-Malfoy family, for the episode of torture she endured. 

Back then, she didn't want to accept, but Harry reminded her that her parents didn't have their memories and she was currently without a home. He also offered her Grimmauld Place, but they both knew none of them would like to live there – temporary or not. Now, it was her home: a place she could escape when things got too much. 

"It's a party, Granger, leave the long face at home," Malfoy whispered against her ear and Hermione knocked the wind out of him, as she shoves her elbow against his side.

"Oh, Malfoy, why the long face, it was but a love pat, " Hermione smirks and gulps down the rest of her firewhisky.

He smiles at her, through sharp teeth and Hermione giggles. If anyone told her Malfoy would end up her friend, she might send them to St. Mungo's. As this was a graduation party, all eight years were present, closing off the year after Hogwarts got rebuilt and they manage to finish the necessary school work. Draco had, too, appealed to Hermione and told her to come: to celebrate, finally!

"Potter is making googly eyes at Uncle Severus again, I think I might throw up," Draco nodded to Harry and Professor Snape, just over the side of the dance floor, where Harry was looking straight into Snape's eyes, a hand holding his elbow.

"He might get lucky today; the Professor told him they could only entertain the foolish idea of being together if Harry graduated first," Hermione smiles; she kind of gets off on collecting happy endings these days. Snape had the biggest so far, being brought back from the doors of death and having Harry attached at the hips.

"I can't believe you aren't revolted by the idea, " Draco frowns and shudders.

"If they are happy, that's what matters and Ginny has her eyes set at Blaise, so I can't get too bothered by it."

Draco beats his hand dramatically against his chest as if he was getting wounded by invisible knives. Another Slytherin/Gryffindor pair for the blonde to get upset about it. These days house rivalry was down to its stubs, especially with the mixed common rooms for the later grades. It looked good for the new Hogwarts, risen from the ashes and it didn't highlight how many of the students from the sixth and seven years had died at war. 

"Weasel at least decided to play in the Gryffindor lane. Thank Merlin. With my luck he would get enamored with Pansy and my life would be hellish to deal with."

Hermione just laughed. Pansy would crush Ron's soul – the girl still scared the bejesus of everyone, not counting Draco, and in the post-war, she didn't feel the need to act proper. Ron and Emily looked good together and Hermione was happy her friendship with Ron didn't explode in their faces when they decided to call things off.

In the end, Hermione and pretty much everyone else was living life more carefree, having had the warning that life was in fact too short. Looking at Draco, Hermione decided it was her time to be mischievous and carefree. Grabbing his icy blue tie, and pulling him to the alcove just a few steps behind them, Hermione shoved the blond to the wall.

Draco smirks, and Hermione leans in, ready to make it slide off Draco's face. She didn't kiss him, not at first, instead, she just lets their breaths mingle. Draco expression morphs from smirky douche to aroused. She liked the way his blush carried over to his neck and chest, as she got closer and dove for his ear. 

It was his great weakness. A sensitive ear, that with a blow from her breath, got him half hard in his pants. She presses her body against him, letting her tight rest against his cock, just teasingly. Then, her lips close around his globule, pulling him closer by the waist. One of her hands rest against the wall for support and the other holds his. 

She bites him, just below the ear, and then sucks on it, making a bruise, making it last. He likes it rough and she likes the thrill of seeing him marked as he prances around the school. They aren't dating; she doesn't want a boyfriend and he'll still marry the pureblood woman his mother chooses.

"Less bitey, little vampire, tomorrow I have to put a low collared shirt for my Ministry inspection," Draco says lightly, but Hermione knows it bothers him that the Aurors violate his privacy constantly as his conditional deal – it's better than being in Azkaban or having the dementor's kiss, but not much for someone like Draco.

"Are you afraid they mistake love bites with a curse?" Hermione giggles again, mockingly and Draco squeezes her breast in retaliation. 

Hermione moans, and bites hard against Draco's shoulder, just as he banishes their clothes. Non-verbal spells are great for sex, Hermione can vouch for them, especially the silencing ones. They don't put anything to stop people from coming in, but she knows Draco spelled the wall to look without any alcoves. 

It's fun to think people might stumble inside and see them. Sex with Draco gave her a 360º turn about shame and innocence. 

"Fewer preliminaries, dove. I have my eyes set at a Ravenclaw to spend the night with," Draco whispers against her and Hermione spell lubes and stretches Draco.

She spins him around, making him hold onto the wall. His cheek presses the cold brick and his ass jolts outside. He can put his dick in whatever girl he wants, but his ass, well, it's all hers. Hermione grabs the harness and the fake cock from inside her purse – the new extensible one she spelled and somehow survived the war – and dresses in it. 

This one is a bit bigger than Draco is used to. Something he will remember as he pounds into someone else, that will hurt good until morning, when he will drink the potion to cast away any sign of tonight. 

"When you fuck your girl, I want you to feel me still inside you. My cock shoved inside, my cum leaking out of you. If I knew she was a bit kinkier, I would send you off with a plug, darling," Hermione says and points the tip at Draco. 

She lubes the cock, and turns on the warmth of it – George was a genius and his new sex toy business was a hit. She felt the squeeze of Draco's body, the dildo attuned to her, and transmitting the sensations as if she always had a member. It felt good, so she basked in it: the tightness and the heat.

"I wonder what people would say if they saw the Prince of Slytherin turned Princess Whore for me. Ass in the air and being pounded from behind like any common whore you can get at a street corner."

"So far I only heard you talk, dove. Just a dirty mouth, without any punch," Draco says just as Hermione hits inside, deep.

It must burn because Draco hisses, but she doesn't stop. She likes him like this, pliable to her, still. She starts pounding into him, quick jabs, just to keep him quiet, until she finds his prostate and then, she switches to long strokes, almost pulling out, before going all the way in. Draco shouts, and Hermione sinks her nails into his hips – deep enough it will draw blood.

"Scream higher for me, darling," Hermione starts to get the pace until she is fucking him in earnest.

With his hands above his head, he can't touch his cock, so she holds to it, and plays with the gland, nails scraping him. Draco shouts and curses, but he doesn't move, the only exception it's in his hips that try to meet her trusts. She starts to stroke his cock, pulling him close to her, and making him let go of the wall. 

"I could pull you outside, and everyone at the party would see you. Maybe they would want a go. Every girl and bloke, fucking you into oblivion, some would jack off, maybe into your face, others would aim at your chest. It would be such a pretty sight that I might take pictures and keep them as my private pornography," Hermione bites his ear, pulling between her lips and Draco cries out.

With one flick of his hand, he cums in her hand and she lets him fall off the cock to the floor. The squelching noise that follows is great to hear, half the dildo leaving his ass, half the fake cum the dildo produces when the bottom cums, falling from his ass.

She spells the harness and the cock clean, puts it back into her purse, still slung against her body. Shape-shifting a rock into a chair, Hermione sits and waits. Her naked body is almost chilly from the sweat cooling. Draco takes his sweet time recuperating, so she lets her right foot touch his spent cock. 

"No more, Granger, have mercy," Draco says, almost sarcastic, and she relents. 

She didn't orgasm yet and she wants too, at least twice. 

Taking the hint, Draco pulls her legs to rest against his shoulders and Hermione moves until she is comfortable. Draco doesn't hesitate, when she stills, he dives mouth to her mound. Draco looks at her, eyes almost rolling, to keep contact while he tastes her. 

He is good at this, better when he fucks her, better when he stays still and she rides him, but still good at the job. He takes care of her nub, licking, rubbing with his fingers and biting at her thighs. When she is wet enough, he uses her own juices to lube and starts to loosen her pussy.

A few minutes later, he spells lube to ease his fingers better and starts fucking her with two fingers. Hermione clamps her legs against his head, holding him there, almost suffocating him. It's the signal that makes Draco go harder, push the fingers deeper and hit that spot. 

Later, she almost there, begging him to finish her, when he bites, just out of her clit, and Hermione feels the rush taking her. Her toes almost curl, and her fingers pull onto Draco's hair, making him emerge from her cunt. 

"Delicious as ever," Draco smirks and Hermione laughs.

Hermione still wants another orgasm, but she hears Harry call her name. Close enough that she knows he figured she escaped to an alcove in this direction. She dresses slow and without magic and kisses Draco's cheek, before leaving.

"Wench," Harry says as soon as he sees her and Hermione laughs, deep from her belly. She could say the same to him, his hair is rumpled as if he bottomed and rolled all over in bed. 

"Harlot," Hermione winks and Harry pulls her to their friends, all of them waiting by the north wall for a picture.

She gets pulled into smaller groups: Ginny and Luna want a picture first; than it's Ron and Harry; Blaise and Ginny smooch her between than and Harry photo-bombs in it. They take a big one, Gryffindors only, and then everyone at the party and Draco ends up just behind her. They take a picture just the two of them and one with Harry, the photography whore. 

Later she sees Draco and his Ravenclaw, making out against a wall and she ventures around. She dances with a Hufflepuff and snogs a Gryffindor. Harry tries to kiss her, and thankfully professor Snape it's there to save her. He is over the top drunk and handsy, and she laughs when Snape spells him with an immobilus. 

"I think the Ferret is trying to get your attention again," Ron pinches her muffin top and Hermione slaps his hand away, looking into the direction he mentions.

Draco is alone, drinking some liquid fudge with rum and making bedroom eyes at her. Hermione looks at Ron's face and he is amused more than anything, even if there is a hint of disgust – as always is when it involves Draco. She counted her blessings that he didn't go into blows when he found about Hermione and Draco's arrangement. 

"Be safe and please, knock his balls for me," Ron smirks and Hermione nods – good thing Ron doesn't know Draco likes some ball torture to spice things up. 

They leave the party and for the first time that night, they kiss, just outside of the door. Draco follows her to her dorm, a quick jog to the side of the common room they've been in. 

They fall to bed immediately. 

This time they languish into each other. Draco starts with her blouse, pulling off as he caresses her body. He presses against her cunt, trying to make her pants soaking wet, but she isn't there yet. He leaves her panties but removes her bra. Caressing one breast in his hand, he mouths at the other, sucking on it.

Hermione isn't much a fan of it, but she allows him to play for a minute. A few seconds later, she pushes his head down, but Draco doesn't move much, instead, he spells lube in his fingers and starts to finger her. 

"Fuck me already," Hermione spews through her teeth and Draco bites the fingers that come to pull his hair. 

"Patience, woman," Draco murmurs licking at her fingers, two of them, he manages to snag in his mouth.

When Draco feels she is wet enough, he lubes himself and sinks into her. She is always scorching high and a bit tough to get in. He massages her clit and pulls her into a kiss, which makes her open her legs a bit more, and with a few thrusts, he is completely in.

Hermione moans when he bites softly at her bottom lip and Draco basks in her sounds: there is a little hiccup when he thrusts harder, and a soft sigh when he presses harder on her clit; his favorite, is when she called his name, whispers it, almost trying to hold it out.

"Draco, huh..."

He moves her, pulling out, to make her turn around, and face the bed. His cock goes in again, and his trusts are more mellow, much to Hermione displeasure. She grunts at him and he fondles her ass, squeezing it. 

"If you spank me, I'll hex your balls off."

"You like my balls too much for that," Draco smirks but obeys and instead of spanking her, he does a spell, stretching and lubes her opening. 

"Fuck..."She moans again, from her throat and Draco starts fingering her, picking up the pace with his cock inside her cunt. "Harder, Draco, please."

She won't beg, he knows, but he waits for a bit, lets her get desperate before he finally gives in.

Each time he thrusts forward, pounding her cunt and making her scream, he twists and fucks his fingers back from her ass. She is tight, here more so, but he likes the grip it has. If this was another night, he would switch his cock to her ass and pull a dildo to fuck her pussy, but he wants something more intimate tonight.

He wants to wreck her, so keeps fucking, going harder and faster, until the bed is quaking and his legs are about to give out. Hermione shouts his name and pleas he goes harder, until she locks, body convulsing and he knows the orgasm got to her. 

He goes easier, and she clenches on him, on both holes until is enough and he spills inside her, dropping to the side before he crushes her. 

They stay silent, it's enough to have their bodies touch, to cool off. 

Sometime later he feels himself doze and Hermione soft-voiced spells to clean them up and heat the room. He falls asleep because the next time he is aware, Hermione is out of the door and he can see light reaching him.

At breakfast, he doesn't see her, but it's not unusual, especially not when she got up earlier than him. 

They see each other again in the train and Hermione smiles at him from her seat. All the eight years are sharing a wagon and he ended up in the same cabin as Hermione, plus Potter and Weaslette. 

“So, what are your plans Draco?” Ginny asks.

“I have to supervise the Manor’s renovations and mother wants me to accompany her to several events, ” Harry snorts and Draco rolls his eyes. “I have to go through the Ministry approved list of jobs and get one, within three months of the graduation.”

“I still think that bogus, but at least you have something lined up,” Ginny stops for a second and then turns to Harry, who doesn’t bother to comment. “Harry has Ministry shenanigans to attend and Hermione has all figure out, of course.”

Draco and Hermione didn’t discuss the future much, but he didn’t know she already had prospects for the next months.

“So, what is the news, Hermione?” Draco asks and Hermione blushes slightly.

“I’m starting at the Ministry in a week.”

“Hermione is working as a liaison with the International Committee and will start an exchange program with the other Magical Schools. Are you really going to Brazil, next month?”

“Wow,” Draco blurts and Hermione smiles at him. “Congrats, Hermione.” 

“I think I’ll like the change, especially with the traveling involved.” 

The conversation shifts to their dinner plans and later to Draco’s events.

After they get off, Draco says goodbye to everyone and then Disapparate. His apartment is clean and the fire is on; his mother probably sent an elf to get everything ready before he arrived.

“You could’ve invited me to stay here tonight,” Hermione says, seconds after he hears a crack behind him.

“What if I didn’t want you here?” Draco groans.

“Stop being a nightmare. You could just have talked to me before we left.” 

“About what?”

“About us.”

“If I remember correctly, there isn’t a us,” Draco hisses. 

“We are friends and we enjoy sleeping together,” Hermione rebuked. “ And we can still have fun.”

“Until you leave?” He almost yells and Hermione deflates.

“We were never serious, I won’t be here much, but we can still have a great relationship; until you marry your pre-planned pureblood wife.”

Draco goes to make tea, leaving the conversation to percolate. Hermione sits and puts her feet on top of the coffee table, only to be pushed off by Draco. After a few minutes he gives her a cup of tea and they enjoy the quiet.

“Look, I like us. I like having sex with you, and like talking and sharing a cup of tea. Can we just enjoy it?”

“How?”

“When I’m in London I can come here and we can floo each other. Dray, come on, you know you’ve been already receiving suitor’s letters?” 

At the nickname, Draco relaxes. He continues to sip his tea and Hermione goes around the couch and sits by Draco’s side. Hermione lays her head on Draco’s shoulder, her cup forgotten on the table.

“So you will booty call me from the Brazilian forests?”

“I’ll go straight to Castelobruxo, and they have some awesome cities I’m dying to meet there.”

“Of course you already did the research of the place.” 

“It’s going to be awesome and maybe you can come with me next year when you have permission again to travel outside the country,” Draco snorts, only Hermione would throw his Ministry deal so careless in his face. 

“If I’m not married to some pureblood floozy.”

“Even if you are, I would love to have you, and perhaps her,” Hermione smiles. 

Draco pinches her thigh.

They smile at each other and Hermione conjures a blanket to cover their legs. Hermione doesn’t want to make plans, but she thinks she would love to have Draco come by and visit her on her trips. 

Draco grabs her hand and holds it against his heart. She is right, as usual. He can get pissed off when he has obligations and she is mostly free. 

“All right, Miss Granger,” Draco pulls her up, holding her against his chest. “We will do this your way.”

“As everything should,” Hermione laughs when Draco moves to chase her, as she moves out of his hold.

They tumble into Draco’s bed and Hermione breaths happily.


End file.
